La légende de Guilly Granger
by Dreaming Jewel
Summary: Se passe après le défaite de Voldy, le monde des étudiants de Poudlard a changé radicalement. Deux personnes, l'une sadique, l'autre sarcastique, décident de mettre de côté leurs différents et s'allient pour se venger. Traduction.


**__**

LA LÉGENDE DE GUILLY GRANGER

NdA (Note de l'Auteur) : Je possède tout ! Chaque mot, chaque lieu et chaque personnage !

NdT (Note de la Traductrice) : Je ne possède rien car cette histoire n'est qu'une traduction de "The Legend of Guilly Granger", merveilleuse histoire écrite par Priah, écrivain anglaise, dont je vous recommande la lecture si vous comprennez l'anglais. C'est pas dur, il suffit de faire :

Search Author by Pen Name et de taper Priah…

**__**

Chapitre 1 : La naissance de la guillotine

Hermione regarda tristement à travers la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Il pleuvait; parfait, juste comme elle l'aimait … mais ça ne semblait plus avoir d'importance maintenant. Elle était seule ; tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos, et elle se devait maintenant de découvrir pourquoi. Harry et Ron étaient devenus les plus distants; ils ne l'avaient pas attendue sur le quai.

C'était leur septième année, par Merlin, et ils n'avaient même pas la décence de lui garder un siège dans leur compartiment. C'était la première année qu'ils n'allaient pas passer le voyage en train ensemble. Elle se sentait comme si elle était totalement seule; comme si personne ne se souciait qu'elle soit bouleversée et solitaire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. C'était même plutôt vrai : personne n'était venu la voir.

Hermione avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire ce qui se passait, mais chaque personne qu'elle avait affrontée, avait grimacé avant de lui tourner le dos; l'ignorant comme si elle était … une Serpentard. Le lion de Gryffondor semblait la considérer comme l'épine traîtresse dans son innocente patte.

Hermione ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant même de partir en vacances en juin. Harry et Ron se tenaient avec elle sur le quai alors, pendant qu'elle attendait ses parents, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient trop apprécier cela.

Fréquemment elle demandait ce qui n'allait pas, mais non … aucun ne voulait lui consacrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, encore moins lui expliquer leur petit manège. La seconde où elle avait entendu ses parents appeler son nom, Hermione s'était tournée vers eux avec un sourire, et s'était ensuite retournée pour dire au revoir à Harry et Ron, seulement pour voir qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus à portée de voix. Découragée, elle se renfrogna et se dirigea vers le couple de Moldus souriant qui était venu la chercher.

Hermione soupira, relevant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Regarde le bon côté, lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Au moins ça ne peut pas devenir pire. C'est pas grave d'être ignorée; c'est toujours mieux que d'être torturée. Hermione écouta la voix et faillit rire.

" Bien SÛR que non. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tout le monde te tourne le dos quand tu es en réalité totalement innocente de toute idée fausse qu'ils se sont faîte de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la prochaine Reine des Ténèbres … Bon sang, c'est quoi leur problème à tous ? " dit-elle à voix haute, mais d'une voix profondément triste, venant d'outre-tombe.

" Ahem," fit une voix masculine de la porte de son compartiment et Hermione se tourna lentement pour voir qui pouvait bien oser lui adresser la parole. ça ne semblait pas devoir être quelqu'un à qui elle serait heureuse de parler … et bien sûr, elle avait raison. " Granger ? Désolé de … heu … t'interrompre … mais, cela te dérangerait-il terriblement si je venais à partager un compartiment avec toi ? Tous les autres sont pleins, ou crois moi, je ne te le demanderais pas."

" Malefoy, tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi stupide ? Comment tous les compartiments pourraient-ils être pleins ? Il n'y a nul part assez d'étudiant pour remplir ce train, " dit Hermione, sans aucune trace d'émotion, excepté un léger hoquet, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Drago sembla quelque peu surpris qu'elle ose le questionner, mais n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

" Heu … un paquet de première année ? " suggéra-t-il et Hermione cligna des yeux lentement.

" Bien, si c'est le cas, les dortoirs des première année vont être plutôt bourrés avec une centaine de nouveaux membres dans chaque maison, " répondit-elle, toujours sans montrer la moindre émotion dans la voix. Hermione soupira. " Peu importe Malefoy. Je suis sûre que tu as cuisiné quelque plan stupide à mon sujet, mais franchement, je m'en moque. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors vas-y, assieds-toi, soit arrogant, fait tout ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit viendrait à s'inquiéter si tu me lançais un sort de toutes façons."

Soulevant un sourcil, Drago observa la fille qui lui avait, sinon de bonne volonté, offert un siège dans son compartiment. Elle était tout de noir vêtue; un jean moldu noir qui était un peu trop large pour elle, un sweat-shirt noir trop long, dont elle serait le bout des manches dans les mains, une ceinture de style punk-rock noire également, et des baskets noires qui ne l'étaient apparemment pas lors de leur achat.

Tout ce qu'elle portait, de ses lacets à son bandeau dans les cheveux, en passant par son eye-liner était totalement noir. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez Hermione Granger. Et quelque chose définitivement la travaillait. N'oubliant pas que sa requête avait été acceptée, Drago avança dans le compartiment et ferma doucement la porte. Hermione ne tourna pas la tête de sa fenêtre.

S S S S S (c'est des serpents, v'voyez ?)

" Pourquoi es-tu toute en gothique, Granger ? " questionna Drago plus d'une heure après. Il était simplement resté assis à regarder Hermione tandis qu'elle regardait distraitement par la fenêtre en soupirant régulièrement. Elle n'avait pas fait mine de se rendre compte de sa présence tout le temps qu'il avait été assis.

" Colle à mon humeur. Te fait me parler. J'aime la façon dont sa tranche avec mon teint. " énuméra-t-elle un peu absente, sans même cligner des yeux tandis qu'elle rapprochait ses genoux de sa poitrine. " Et je suis frileuse, " ajouta-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

" Me fait te parler ? " demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas ce que ça venait faire ici. Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, comme si chacun de ses mouvements devait être parfaitement planifié et exécuté exactement au bon moment.

" Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça t'intéresse mais tu es la première personne à m'avoir adressé un mot depuis la fin de l'année. Je n'ai même pas reçu une simple putain de lettre. Pas une. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec eux, mais soudainement, tout le monde me déteste. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je ne suis pas très intéressante, et je suis ennuyante, toujours plongée dans mes livres ou en train de bosser, salope, et l'un dans l'autre, assez snob, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les ennuyer jusqu'à récemment. Ce n'est pas comme si un jour j'étais devenue super-psycho-pétasse et que je m'étais mise à tuer pour m'amuser; merde mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ? " Expliqua Hermione, sa voix restant à son niveau monocorde. Drago était pour le moins confus; tout le monde aimait Granger. Bon, tout le monde à Gryffondor aimait Granger. Lui ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Drago aimait Granger à peu près autant qu'Harry aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Oh, je suis désolé Sang-de-Bourbe. Pauvre petite Granger qui n'a pas d'amis. Et qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne vois pas de bouquins ! Pas de livres et pas d'amis … Qu'est-ce qui reste à Granger comme raison de vivre ?" fit-il sarcastiquement, dans l'intention de la mettre en colère, mais Hermione resta calme. Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête de façon à peine perceptible, puis la pencha sur le côté.

" Tu as raison Malefoy. Vivre ne semble pas une activité à laquelle je devrais logiquement participer, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas de balai, donc je ne joue pas au Quidditch… Je n'ai pas de vie, alors pourquoi devrais-je vivre ? C'est une proposition intéressante, " dit-elle sur le même ton qu'elle avait gardé depuis le début de la conversation. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait. Elle était folle, c'était la seule explication possible.

" Bon sang, mais de quoi tu parles ? " demanda-t-il, paraissant aussi surpris qu'il l'était.

" Comment penses-tu que je devrais faire ça ? Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me noyer MOI-MÊME… Je suis sûre que le calamar géant pourrait m'aider, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une si bonne idée que ça. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus visuel. Si je dois partir, j'accomplirais quelque chose d'abord. Me pendre semble être un bon plan; à la fenêtre de la volière… hm… non, non, c'est plutôt puant la haut…" commença-t-elle, mimant sa propre mort et plaçant une main sur sa gorge lorsqu'elle mentionna la pendaison. Drago écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte… elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, pas vrai ? Granger devait essayer de le baiser… mais Granger ne baisait personne; littéralement ou métaphoriquement.

" Je pourrais toujours opter pour la bonne vieille technique de la lame et du poignet… plutôt pas mal comme spectacle celle-là. Plein de sang étalé partout pour créer des fresques intéressantes et sadiques sur les murs… Mais je ne sais pas où je vais pouvoir trouver un rasoir. Le mien n'est nullement assez solide, et je ne pense pas qu'un couteau à beurre provenant des cuisines serait très utile," continua-t-elle, tout en frottant son pouce sur la ligne que dessinait son poignet. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre. " L'empoisonnement est définitivement à éliminer. Non seulement c'est extrêmement propre, mais on pourrait dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a fait. Je veux qu'ils SACHENT que c'est moi qui les ai sortis de la misère. Tut, tut… tant de choix, mais tant de défauts. Si seulement j'avais une guillotine. Penses-tu que je pourrais trouver un sort pour en transfigurer une ? ça, ce serait du grand spectacle."

Drago resta là, à la regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette fille était absolument, à cent pour cent, sans aucun doute, une putain de folle. Hermione posa ses yeux de son propre poignet à son visage, penchant la tête et paraissant innocente. S'apercevant de l'expression étrange sur son visage, Hermione laissa tomber ses jambes de son siège et ses chaussures frappèrent le sol. En se levant, elle entendit Malefoy déglutir bruyamment. L'effrayait-elle ? Oui, peut être un peu… ou peut être était-ce le sujet de la discussion. Gardant un visage dépourvu d'émotion, Hermione avança vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux depuis notre première année ? Ce qu'on t'a appris toute ta vie ? Tuer les enfants de moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils sont la honte de notre espèce. Je te ferais une faveur en faisant ça. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Les lames versent le plus de sang." Drago garda une expression choquée sur son visage.

" Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Granger ?" demanda-t-il, paraissant intimidé. Sadiquement, il était impressionné par son abondance de méthode possible d'automutilation.

" Rien. C'est exactement ça. Rien, ni personne, ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai toujours été la silencieuse, contrôlée, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger… mais soudainement, ce n'est plus suffisant. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité. Peut être que la tragiquement perdue, au potentiel gâché, seule, décédée, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe Granger serait mieux… mais, hé, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne serais plus là pour le découvrir" dit-elle, en se tassant sur ses hanches et en plaçant un doigt sur son menton. " Je commence vraiment à trouver toute cette idée de guillotine pas mal du tout… je deviendrais Guilly Granger. ça sonne pas mal, tu ne trouves pas?"

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

" Allez Malefoy, j'ai besoin de ton aide là. Je n'arrive pas à me décider; c'est toi qui vas trouver le plus de bénéfices, après moi bien sûr; il est juste que tu obtiennes un peu du crédit. Allez, est ce que ce n'est pas marrant ? Imagine juste; deux ennemis de toujours travaillant ensemble pour planifier la mort de l'un des deux. C'est comme un conte de fées."

" Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, Granger."

" Non, j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies raison. Je ne serais pas capable de faire un truc comme ça, même avec ton aide… et je doute fortement d'obtenir l'effet escompté. Je l'entend déjà; ' T'as entendu ? Une Gryffondor de septième année a été trouvé morte dans un couloir!' ' Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! Qui ?' ' La préfète… c'est quoi son nom déjà ?' ' Oh, Granger? Peu importe, tu as vu le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor? Il est le gars le plus chaud depuis Malefoy, tu ne trouves pas ?' Je causerais le chaos pendant cinq minutes, assez longtemps pour eux pour qu'ils réalisent qui j'étais et expulsent des cris de joie."

" Très bien Granger, écoute bien parce que je ne dis pas ça souvent. Tu. Me. Fous. Une. Putain. De Trouille. Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de me faire peur ? Demande à mon père, il te le dira. Il n'a pas été foutu d'y arriver pour le moment, dois-je ajouter. Mais toi, mon Dieu, Granger, à quoi est ce que tu penses?" Hermione rit, d'un rire provenant du fond de sa gorge.

" Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre, mais tu donnes l'impression de t'en inquiéter. Ha… je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour. Mais en fait, je ne penses pas que je le verrais, parce que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Non, je me disais bien," dit Hermione, se tournant pour se diriger vers son siège. Elle s'assit doucement et enleva son sweat-shirt, dévoilant un tee-shirt noir moulant en dessous; HEX écrit dessus en grosses lettres blanches. Drago déglutit. C'était un tee-shirt vraiment minuscule; les manches et le bas du tee-shirt avaient été déchirés à la main, et on pouvait voir un petit anneau recourbé sur son nombril. Granger n'était pas si mal une foi habillée… proprement. (NdT: Hex c'est un sort en Anglais)

" Je-Je croyais que tu avais froid?" demanda-t-il, humectant ses lèvres et gigotant un peu sur son siège.

" Toute cette discussion à propos de mon futur a fait jaillir mon adrénaline," expliqua Hermione, sa voix de retour au ton lent, triste et profond qu'elle avait utilisé avant leur petite discussion. " Vas-tu finir par me dire pourquoi tu t'es senti le besoin de t'infiltrer dans mon compartiment alors qu'il y en a au moins une douzaine que tu aurais pu honorer de ta présence?"

" Si tu veux savoir, tu n'es pas la seule à être pestiférée," dit Drago d'une traite, avec un léger ton de dégoût dans la voix. Il s'attendait à ce que la tête d'Hermione se relève brusquement par surprise, et elle se releva, mais dans cette énervante lenteur qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était toujours en mouvement.

" Je te demande pardon?" fit-elle, sans même une trace de surprise ou de curiosité dans la voix. Le manque d'émotion de Granger commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Drago plus que son petit discours sur le suicide ne l'avait fait.

" Je pense que c'est à cause de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant sa glorieuse défaite par Potter, tout le monde craignait quelqu'un d'aussi proche du côté obscur; quelqu'un qui pourrait se plaindre à un gars pas très sympa du nom de Jedusor à propos de n'importe qui qui l'énerverait. On pourrait penser qu'ils auraient remarqué qu'aucune des personnes que je hais n'est morte, mais, encore une fois, nous sommes en train de parler des futurs anciens élèves de Poudlard. Alors, oui Granger, tu m'as bien entendu. Moi aussi on m'évite comme la peste. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me lances un sort pour avoir seulement même osé toucher ta porte. En parlant de ça, c'est un groupe génial," dit-il en faisant référence à son tee-shirt. Aussi lentement que toujours, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son tee-shirt et les releva.

" Je suis d'accord. Et je dois admettre, je ne les blâme pas de te détester. Tu n'as pas exactement été personne la plus plaisante avec laquelle vivre pendant les sept dernières années. Je pourrais en citer quelques unes de pires, mais l'un dans l'autre, tu as fait un très bon boulot en effrayant tout le monde et en les faisant être gentils avec toi en public, alors qui complotaient une revanche dans ton dos. On pourrait penser que tu aurais remarqué que chaque personne à qui tu faisais subir ce traitement te lançait des regards menaçants dès que tu tournais le dos, mais ,là encore, nous parlons d'un futur ancien élève de Poudlard," fit Hermione d'une voix traînante, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre. La pluie commençait à s'arrêter, une autre touche à ce jour parfait, mais le ciel restait sombre; tout n'était pas perdu.

" Pas mal Granger," dit Drago, mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire, ni au fait qu'il l'avait complimentée.

" Mais tu sais, je pense que tu as raison. J'ai apporté mon concours, tu sais. Chaque maudite fois que ce charmant monsieur était après mes bâtards d'amis, j'ai aidé. J'allais à la bibliothèque, je faisais des recherches pendant des heures, je m'immisçais dans la réserve, et j'ai. Résolu. Chaque. Foutu. Mystère. SEULE. Mais, que vois-je ? Voldemort a été vaincu? Alors que fait cette salope à rester ici? Donne-lui un gâteau et laisse la seule dans cette boîte en carton. Mieux vaut la laisser dehors, elle risquerait d'encombrer la salle commune. Qui se soucie s'il se met à pleuvoir? Elle survivra. Et sinon, et bien il nous faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui copier les devoirs. Merci Malefoy, j'ai finalement découvert la logique cachée derrière cette folie. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant," fit Hermione, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Drago sourit aussi en voyant cela; pour une raison inconnue, sa teinte de bonne humeur lui faisait sentir comme si un poids avait soudain été retiré de ses épaules.

" Tu sais Granger… mis à part la discussion sur le suicide, sur le meurtre, sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur le fait que personne ne nous aime et la peur… ça a été la meilleure conversation qu'on ait jamais eu… enfin que j'ai jamais eu," dit Drago et Hermione approuva, bien que lentement.

" Je le crois également. Tu sais, quand tu n'es pas un total bâtard, tu n'es pas si mal."

" C'est là que tu te trompes Hermione. Je suis toujours un total bâtard. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai toujours. ça ne changera jamais." Hermione se mit à rire. Elle était en train de rire. Hermione Granger; la même fille qui il y a cinq minutes avait passé en revue des façons de s'auto assassiner, riait à une blague faite par Drago Malefoy. Le même Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait dédaigné et détesté, comme le reste du monde, pendant des années.

" J'imagine que tu ne peux pas avoir tout. Ou rien. Tout dépend de ce qui vient en premier."

" Tu sais, quand tu n'es pas en train de contempler des moyens de débarrasser le monde de ta présence, tu n'es pas mal non plus." répondit Drago avec un sourire. Sourire qu'Hermione vit et retourna sans s'en rendre compte.

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire avant. Ricaner, oui. Sourire d'un air dédaigneux, oh oui ! Mais sourire pour de vrai? Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que tu en fusses capable." lui déclara-t-elle, s'appuyant dans le coin du compartiment.

" Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de choses à propos desquelles sourire." Hermione soupira.

" Moi j'en avais. J'en avais. Avant."

" Très bien Granger, sérieusement. Je ne peux PAS imaginer que Potter et Weasley t'ont balancée par dessus bord. Oui, peut être qu'il t'ont prise pour ne pas se sentir coupables, et oui, peut être qu'ils préfèrent parler entre eux plutôt qu'avec toi, et oui, ils t'ont définitivement utilisée pour tes capacités scolaires, mais honnêtement, ne pense pas que se soit aussi horrible que tu me le racontes," dit Drago, tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

" Si seulement c'était vrai. Regarde," lui ordonna-t-elle. Elle se rassit bien, pris une forte respiration, puis s'arrêta. " Tu pourrais vouloir…" suggéra-t-elle, tout en couvrant ses oreilles. Drago était suspicieux, mais intensément curieux, et fit comme elle lui avait montré. Hermione sourit, puis se mit à hurler. " AHHHH!!!! A L'AIDE, QUELQU'UN!!! HARRY! RON ! PITIÉ ! AHHhhh… ::bruit de quelque chose qui tombe:: :: bruits d'étranglement:: ::gargouillis:: !!!" fit-elle, faisant mourir le dernier cri comme si elle se faisait étrangler. Drago grimaça pendant qu'elle faisait ça, puis il retira ses mains de ses oreilles. Hermione se tourna encore une fois pour faire face à la fenêtre, paraissant un peu plus lumineuse que lorsque Drago avait pénétré dans son compartiment. Après environ vingt minutes, elle se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire.

" Regarde, il recommence à pleuvoir !" dit-elle joyeusement, la première émotion à pénétrer sa voix de tout le voyage. Hermione garda son sourire et pressa son visage contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

" Honnêtement, Hermione, pourrais-tu être encore plus morbide ?" s'enquit Drago, secouant doucement la tête.

" ça n'a rien à voir avec ma morbidité, j'aime la pluie, c'est tout. Ça me rend HEUREUSE, ce qui est, il me semble, l'opposé de morbide… ou pas loin."

" Techniquement, triste serait l'opposé de heureuse ou… malheureuse, mais oui, je vois où tu veux en venir." répondit Drago avec un sourire et Hermione sourit elle aussi.

" Hé, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda Hermione, retirant son front de la vitre pour se tourner encore une fois vers Drago.

" Tu sais, j'étais sur le point de te dire quelque chose comme ' Demander si tu peux poser une question serait techniquement considéré comme me poser une question' mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que ça serait incroyablement stupide alors je me suis retenu." Hermione hocha la tête.

" Tu t'es retenu et tu m'as tout dit. Bon plan. Mais oui, ça aurait été stupide. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, puis-je te poser une AUTRE question?" poursuivit-elle une fois de plus.

" Pourquoi pas ?"

" Pourquoi m'as tu appelée Hermione? La première fois j'ai pensé que tu te moquais de moi, mais ensuite tu l'as utilisé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde."

" Je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait." répondit Drago qui semblait quelque peu démoralisé.

" Oh, ça ne me dérange pas; c'était juste de la curiosité. Je pourrais vraiment, vraiment user d'un ami en ce moment, et tu me sembles être un plutôt bon candidat, mais si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, pas de problème. Tu peux rejoindre les autres au GABS." Drago souleva un sourcil. " Granger Attends-toi à Brûler Sauvagement. J'ai mon propre haine-club maintenant. C'est un peu réconfortant, enfin, d'une façon étrange et tordue. Drago rit sous cape et Hermione se mit aussi à rire. " Quoi ? Tu crois que je me moque de toi? Harry et Ron en sont les co-présidents. Demande-leur quand ils viendront… tu sais, pour me sauver et tout."

" Tu sais, ma nouvelle amie, il EST possible qu'ils ne t'aient tout simplement pas entendue. C'est un train plutôt grand."

" Oui, mais il s'avère que je sais que Ron et Harry étaient en train de marcher le long de ce couloir quand j'ai crié. J'ai vu leur reflet dans la vitre moins de cinq minutes avant; ils parlaient avec Neville Longdubat juste derrière la porte. Imagine-toi ça. Ils n'auraient pas pu aller bien loin," répliqua Hermione, puis elle sourit. " Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas considérer mon offre de… trêve, allons-nous dire, par manque d'un mot plus approprié?"

" C'est soit ça, soit étudier seul jusqu'à la fin de l'année. En plus, je pense qu'on devrait s'allier. Si le monde veut nous éviter, nous pourrions tout aussi bien co-conspirer et éviter le monde. Tu n'es pas d'accord?"

" Si, Drago. J'approuve de tout mon cœur." Il sourit, mais cela disparut vite. Hermione venait à peine d'approuver le plan de Drago d'ignorer le monde, qu'ils entendirent les bruits de pas et le rire ennuyeusement joyeux du monde le long de leur couloir. " Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit. Ils viennent satisfaire leur curiosité. Serait-ce vrai? Cette salope est-elle vraiment morte? Finalement! Je pensais qu'on n'arriverait jamais à nous débarrasser d'elle!"

Avant que Drago puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley déboulèrent dans leur compartiment, riant presque hystériquement. Quand ils aperçurent Hermione en parfaite santé, leurs rires cessèrent et leurs visages prirent la couleur de la cendre.

" Hé, Hermione. Nous, heu, t'avons entendu crier… qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Harry innocemment. Hermione se mit à rire, amusée.

" Vous m'avez entendu crier et vous êtes venus voir ce qui se passe? Bien, ' ce qui se passe' c'est que ce compartiment n'est pas le péage de la mort, bien qu'il le deviendra bientôt si je trouve mon foutu rasoir. Maintenant, êtes vous venus pour collecter mon cadavre? Je crois que la morgue est fermée pendant les vacances; veuillez déposer toutes les livraisons dans le hangar juste derrière. Il a été nettoyé spécialement pour l'occasion." dit-elle et Drago se mit à rire d'un air supérieur, mais Harry semblait confus.

" Quoi?" demanda Ron.

" J'ai crié il y a de ça une demi-heure, et vous voilà maintenant, venus pour me défendre des millions de monstres qui m'ont déjà déchiquetée. Malheureux, vraiment. Ça aurait été un bon spectacle. Sur une note différente, n'essayez même pas de vous trouver des excuses, parce que je vous ai vus au bout du couloir et j'ai crié, bien qu'il n'y ai eu aucun danger d'aucune sorte, simplement pour voir combien de temps cela vous prendrait de sauver votre petite dévoreuse de livres. Puis-je vous suggérer de travailler sur l'organisation de votre temps? Courir cinq mètres en vingt minutes ne vous permettra pas exactement de gagner une médaille d'or." Confus et surpris, Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Hermione saisit cette opportunité pour attirer l'attention de Drago, le pointant du doigt, puis se pointant elle-même, et fit un geste léger le long de sa gorge. Drago sourit, lisant clairement dans son esprit.

" Personne ne sait de quoi tu es en train de parler, Sang de Bourbe. Parle Anglais ou je vais t'ENSEIGNER à parler Anglais, et je ne pense pas aux livres, Bourby. Pas aux livres," dit Drago et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire semblant d'être en colère.

" Malefoy, pourquoi dois-tu être un tel bâtard?" demanda-t-elle, faisant vibrer sa voix pour faire croire qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Hermione regarda Harry et Ron comme pour les prier de faire quelque chose, et ils la regardèrent.

" Oui Hermione; De quoi est-tu en train de parler?" demanda Ron, et la mâchoire de Drago tomba. Pas de ' La ferme, Malefoy!' pas de ' Ferme ta gueule, Le Furet' et aucune tentative d'homicide. Ils étaient D'ACCORD avec lui. Peut être que Granger n'exagérait pas. Hermione, esprit supérieur qu'elle était, plissa son front et tendit le cou, feignant de regarder quelque chose derrière Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait intriguée, et elle saisit cette occasion pour donner silencieusement ses instructions à Drago. Elle le pointa du doigt, puis Ron et Harry, et encore une fois traça le long de sa gorge. Drago approuva brusquement, et Hermione retourna à la conversation.

" Est-ce que vous étiez réellement venus pour voir si j'allais bien, ou êtes-vous ici simplement pour satisfaire votre curiosité et savoir ce qui m'avait brutalement attaquée et tuée ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu essayes de savoir Hermione," répondit Ron, paraissant, si c'était possible, deux fois plus confus. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

" Mon Dieu, Weasley, est-ce que tu es si lourd que tu n'es pas foutu de répondre à une simple question? Est-ce que tu sais ne serait-ce que FLOTTER dans l'eau?" s'exaspéra Drago.

" Hé! La ferme Le Furet!" intervint Harry pour défendre son ami et Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête, faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Oups, pensa Drago. Il avait oublié ce surnom.

" Comptez sur le Défiguré pour penser à la plus usées des insultes que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'entendre, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore…" Répliqua Drago, tandis que Ron devenait rouge.

" Tu vas la fermer, espèce de petite concubine pâteuse! Est-ce que je peux lui botter le cul Harry? S'il te plaît?" supplia Ron et Drago rit de nouveau de façon supérieure.

" Bien, Weasley, je vais te donner un peu de crédit pour ça. Je n'avais jamais été traité de concubine auparavant. Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je pense que tu dois savoir; je dois retirer des points à Gryffondor, car une concubine est, par définition, une femme qui couche avec un homme avec qui elle n'est pas mariée, ou une seconde épouse. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis définitivement pas une femme." répondit Drago et Hermione se redressa et leva la main.

" Moi j'ai remarqué," annonça-t-elle, ce qui fit reporter l'attention d'Harry et Ron un moment sur elle, puis de nouveau sur Malefoy, comme si elle était la chose la plus stupide sur laquelle ils aient jamais posé les yeux.

" Et" poursuivit Drago," A la lumière de ceci, je te donnerais encore plus de crédit pour une double insulte, mais je tiens pour certain que tu n'y pensais pas, donc, je gagne quand même. Quand finirez-vous par comprendre, idiots de Gryffondor, que, je gagne toujours" ajouta-t-il. Ron rougit encore plus violemment.

" Oui Ron, tu peux lui botter le cul." affirma Harry avec un signe de tête.

" C'est bien de demander la permission à son papa en premier Wheezy. On ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses gronder." lança Drago avant que Ron ne se jette sur lui. Hermione se leva et frappa dans ses mains. Ne s'y attendant pas, Ron, Harry et Drago la regardèrent tous alarmés, mais pas avant que Ron n'ait réussit à faire un œil au beurre noir à Drago.

" Je crois que mon expérience est terminée, et les résultats prouvent que mon hypothèse est correcte. A la lumière de ceci," dit calmement Hermione, elle cligna des yeux puis cria, " SORTEZ VOTRE PUTAIN DE CUL DE NOTRE COMPARTIMENT. Merci d'être venus."

" ' Notre' compartiment? Que veux-tu dire par notre compartiment? Bon sang, qu'est ce que Malefoy fout ici avec toi de toute façon?" demanda Harry, plus curieux qu'énervé. Hermione parut pensive.

" Hé, je ne sais même pas. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander à lui plutôt," dit-elle, se tournant vers le seul Serpentard parmi trois Gryffondor, dont deux étaient décidés à l'envoyer à l'hôpital pendant qu'ils écoutaient le troisième. " Drago, bon sang, que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-elle doucement et Drago sourit.

" Eh bien, je suis assis dans un train, en direction de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, pour y passer ma septième année d'études," répondit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Bien sûr, puisque ça l'était. Hermione hocha un peu la tête et se retourna vers Harry et Ron.

" Il est assis dans un train, en direction de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, pour y passer sa septième année d'études, tout comme moi. Maintenant que vous détenez cette information, s'il vous plaît, dégagez." dit Hermione. Ron et Harry s'éloignèrent à contrecœur de Drago et passèrent la porte.

" heu… heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Hermione," fit Harry avant de fermer la porte.

" Ben voyons!" répliqua Drago, s'occupant de son nez qui saignait. Harry, heureusement pour Drago, n'entendit pas ce dernier commentaire et ferma la porte. Hermione vérifia qu'ils partaient, puis se tourna vers Drago, dont elle avait oublié qu'il était blessé. Mordillant sa lèvre, Hermione retira les fils qui tenaient attachée une manche du pull qu'elle avait précédemment, qui, coïncidence ou non, portait également un patch avec le logo du groupe sorcier HEX. Horded Etheral Ecstasy (X-stasy).

" Oh je suis désolée, j'ai oublié qu'ils allaient probablement t'attaquer si tu les provoquais" avoua-t-elle et elle s'agenouilla devant Drago, qui était toujours assis de son côté du compartiment.

" Ne t'en fais pas; ça ne fait même pas mal," affirma Drago et Hermione sourit, puis commença à nettoyer le sang. Drago grimaça et elle sourit.

" Oh, et ça ne fait pas mal maintenant, pas vrai?"

" Okay, ça fait mal, mais j'ai connu pire," admit Drago et Hermione sourit tout en continuant d'empêcher le sang de salir son tee-shirt blanc, et qui à la place, faisait une marque invisible sur son bout de tissu noir.

En un rien de temps, Drago et Hermione se rendirent compte de la position plutôt étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Drago était, bien sûr, assis sur un des sièges agréables du Poudlard Express et Hermione, bien sûr, était agenouillée entre ses genoux, une main sur sa jambe, l'autre maintenant le tissu. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres. Alors que le sang s'arrêtait de couler Hermione enleva le tissu de sous son nez, Drago sourit. Il venait juste d'avoir une idée. Et à en juger par l'air d'Hermione, elle avait eu la même. Drago se pencha et leurs lèvres se touchèrent brièvement dans un léger baiser, mais Hermione changea ceci en l'embrassant en retour. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, elle sourit.

" J'ai l'impression que je viens juste de te rencontrer," dit-elle embarrassée. Drago rit doucement.

" C'est le cas," répondit-il. " Guilly Granger." Hermione se mit à rire et Drago l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, il était un peu plus sûr de lui, et cette fois, la serviette noire ensanglantée flotta vers le sol et Hermione glissa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant en retour avec autant de force que Drago en mettait dans ce baiser.

" Tu sais, " dit Hermione alors qu'ils se séparaient une seconde fois. " Je suis heureuse que tu sois un pestiféré et que tu aies décidé de venir t'asseoir avec moi." Drago sourit.

" Oui, moi aussi… Et je suis surtout heureux qu'on n'ait pas de guillotine."

NdA: Oh oui… le disclaimer? Mensonge total, voilà. Pensez l'opposé. Voilà, c'est ça…

NdT : Je tiens à remercier mes deux Bêtas readers Sleepy Angel-Lucile et Bellatrix Black-Snape qui m'ont été d'un grand secours. Merci les filles je vous aime !!!!


End file.
